<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your touch stays on my skin by kryptonianfool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289281">your touch stays on my skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianfool/pseuds/kryptonianfool'>kryptonianfool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Hologram Sex, Oral, PWP, Rimming, Smut, They love each other, be warned, bottom!Light Hope, general horniness, holo strap on, marahope, mighthope, top!Mara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianfool/pseuds/kryptonianfool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It‘s one of those nights on Mara‘s ship. And the hologram seems to be a little more horny than usual. Lucky for her, her girlfriend knows exactly how to quench that thirst.</p><p>AKA the holo strap fic PART II</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your touch stays on my skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally! Part 2! I hope you guys missed the holo strap hahaha</p><p>Just in case you haven't read part I yet - DO IT! Here's the link:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737656<br/> </p><p>Well.... ENJOY!</p><p>(title from the xx‘s: say something loving)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nighttime. The light‘s had already been lowered, casting the quarters in shadows. Light Hope and Mara were lying on the brunette‘s bunk together, wrapped up in each other’s embrace. Mara‘s fingers were traveling across Light Hope‘s chest, brushing across her skin. The hologram had her eyes closed, completely engrossed in feeling the touch of her friend. The pads of her fingers danced over her skin, leaving a tingly feeling in their path. Since she could finally experience actual touch, Light Hope was constantly filled with a strong craving for it. Thankfully, Mara seemed to be the same, because she was using every opportunity to touch her now. Little touches and brushes throughout the day, whenever they were working close together.</p><p>It was even more intense at night though.</p><p>They were sharing Mara‘s bed every single night now, falling asleep in each other’s arms, desperate for closeness. They were lying skin to skin, both women naked, craving to be as close to the other as possible. The brunette made a point out of gently caressing the other every night, until her movements would get more and more sluggish, then ceasing altogether as she fell asleep in Light Hope‘s embrace, her head cushioned against her chest.</p><p>But not today apparently. Today seemed to be one of /those/ nights. Light Hope drew in a surprised gasp as she felt Mara‘s hands wandering over to her breasts. She opened her eyes to see her friend looking back at her, a wicked smile on her lips.</p><p>Without saying anything, she let her thumb graze over Light Hope‘s nipple, which hardened instantly under her touch. Since she could actually feel it now, the hologram had made a point out of programming her bodies reactions to touch as accurately as possible. Even though she was an artificial life form, her body reacted in the same way an organic one with an reproductive instinct would. The best thing about this was that she was feeling every bit of it.</p><p>Mara continued her ministrations, letting her fingers swirl around Light Hope‘s aureoles. The hologram arched against the touch, desperate for more. Mara grinned and in a swift motion, bowed her head down, taking the nipple inside her mouth. Her lips closed around it and she lightly sucked it into her mouth. A quiet whimper left Light Hope‘s mouth at that and one of her hands buried itself in Mara‘s thick hair, urging her own. Mara smiled against her breast, placing a soft kiss against her nipple, taking it into her mouth again. She took it between her teeth, biting down gently, then caressing it with her tongue. Light Hope had her eyes pressed shut, a moan escaping her as she pressed against Mara.</p><p>The brunette released the nipple and looked at the hologram. Light Hope was truly beautiful when she was overwhelmed by her feelings. Honestly, she was beautiful all the time, but in moments like this, she was especially beautiful. Her head was thrown back against the pillow and she was biting her lower lip, her eyes tightly shut. Mara replaced her mouth with her fingers again, soothingly fondling her, her other hand reaching out to caress the side of the holograms face. Light Hope studied her, looking back at her with cyan blue, slightly unfocused eyes.</p><p>„I want you, Hope.“ Mara whispered to her, not breaking eye contact.</p><p>Light Hope couldn’t help but close her eyes at at, a shudder running through her body at Mara‘s words. She was surprised at how readily her holographic body had adapted to the updates she had installed over the last few weeks, months. Her arousals were truly powerful by now.</p><p>„Yes.“ Light Hope said, her mechanical sounding voice coming out breathless. „Your statement seems accurate for me as well. I want you too.“</p><p>„Excellent.“ Mara said, leaning over so she could cover Light Hope‘s lips with her own. Their lips slid against each other, their loving kiss soon turning passionate. Light Hope opened her mouth readily without Mara even urging her to, welcoming the brunette‘s tongue with her own. The brunette took the opportunity, entering the holograms mouth swiftly, devouring it. Light Hope was always very receptive during their lovemaking, but Mara realized that she was especially eager tonight. Hoping to excite her even further, Mara took her lower lip between her teeth, biting down lightly. Light Hope moaned into her mouth at that, an electric feeling running through Mara‘s body at this reaction. The hologram seemed kinda needy tonight and Mara was all here for it.</p><p>She climbed onto her lap, their lips staying connected the entire time, her hands placed on either side of the hologram‘s head. Her tongue thrusted into Light Hope‘s mouth and the hologram readily accepted it, offering herself to her without any doubts. Mara swallowed her whimpers and moans, getting heavily aroused by the display of the holographic woman. An especially needy moan, drawn out and broken, let her grind downwards against Light Hope‘s hips. Light Hope opened her eyes wide at that, breaking their kiss to look at Mara with clouded eyes as both her hands flew to grab Mara‘s waist, keeping her in place, bucking her own hips upwards. Mara gasped as she watched the hologram starting to desperately thrust against her. The brunette suddenly thought of something.</p><p>„Wait, Hope. Can you get us the holo-strap?“ </p><p>Light Hope stopped her movements. „The holo-strap. Of course, Mara. I will summon it immediately.“ Her voice came out in the familiar professional way, albeit a little more shaky than usual, betraying her arousal. With a flick of her wrist, the holographic strap-on appeared in her hand. „What do you plan to do with it?“</p><p>Mara grinned. Light Hope felt a shudder running through her at that.</p><p>„I was thinking Hope… maybe… you would like it if I would be the one using it on you this time?“ </p><p>Mara watched as the hologram hips jerked upwards at her words, her head nodding decidedly.</p><p>„Yes, Mara. I would like that indeed.“</p><p>„Perfect.“ Mara told her, a twinkle in her eyes. Light Hope offered her the strap and Mara took it out of her hand without hesitation. She looked at the device in her palm. Even though it was made out of light, it was solid. She weighed it, not surprised that it was practically weightless. The length was the same as last time, when they had used it on her. Mara wrapped her hand around it, testing the girth. </p><p>„Hope, can you decrease the thickness a little?“ It would be the hologram‘s first time and she didn‘t want to overwhelm her. It would be better to go easy on her first, so she could get used to the concept of penetration safely.</p><p>„Decreasing the thickness by 2 centimeters.“</p><p>Mara tested the strap again. Now her fingers could close comfortably around the device. Satisfied with the new measurements, she nodded her head.</p><p>„Thanks, Hope. This is much better.“ Mara said, adjusting the straps around her hips, securing the toy to hold it in place. She sat up on her knees, looking down at the glowing purple strap jutting out from between her legs and she wrapped a hand around it, jerking it up and down experimentally. She pressed the base against herself and let out a breath when it rubbed deliciously against her clit.</p><p>„Mhmm, I like that.“ she said. She looked down at Light Hope, who was still lying on her back, unmoving, watching her closely. She seemed completely fascinated by this scenario. Mara let her eyes travel down the body of the hologram. Light Hope seemed to tremble slightly under her scrutiny. Her nipples were still hardened, her thighs rubbing against each other. Mara was not sure if it was a conscious decision, but it looked like she was desperate for some friction. The brunette put a hand on one of the holograms knees, urging her to spread for her, to which she complied without any resistance.</p><p>Mara looked at her folds. Light Hope had outdone herself while creating her body. She looked exactly like a human female would do, only in blues and purples and slightly transparent. Mara felt herself practically salivating at the sight in front of her. She began bowing her head but caught herself just in time to look into Light Hope‘s eyes.</p><p>„I‘m gonna put my mouth on you first.“ she explained herself. She had to remind herself that Light Hope had little to no experience in any of this and the last thing she wanted to do was to scare her, somehow.</p><p>„Very well. In all honesty, I am experiencing an intense need for your touch and I don’t think I’m willing to wait any longer for it. So, please, Mara. Touch me.“ Mara gulped. The hologram seldomly begged, but when she did, it was doing things to her.</p><p>Mara continued lowering her head until she was really close to Light Hope‘s most intimate area. She inhaled, closing her eyes. Light Hope only had a very faint scent, metallic and slightly sweet. Mara loved smelling it, anyway. As she opened her eyes again, she was hit by the fact that only one important thing was missing when it came to Light Hope‘s body though - she was not getting wet. Mara made a note in her head that they would need some lubrication later.</p><p>Not wanting to keep the hologram waiting any longer, the brunette finally brought her lips down to her skin, placing soft kisses all along her belly and thighs. Light Hope was watching her, not taking her eyes off of the woman between her legs. She spread herself more, wishing that Mara would take the hint and press her mouth to the place where she was aching the most. Mara seemed to notice because she proceeded to wink at her while she kissed closer and closer to Light Hope‘s center. When she reached her destination, she hovered over it for a second, licking her lips in anticipation.</p><p>Then, she finally closed the distance. Light Hope threw her head back, her eyes fluttering shut as she was overwhelmed by the feeling of soft lips on her hardened clit. Mara was using her tongue, tracing through her folds, stroking across her sensitive spots. The hologram pressed her hips into the face of the other woman. The brunette used her tongue to play at the hologram‘s entrance, the tip of her tongue slipping inside. Light Hope moaned, her fists grabbing the sheets.</p><p>„Hope, you‘re glitching.“ Mara noted, holding her hips still with her hand. Now that Mara had said this, the hologram noticed as well. „I am rerouting some energy to make up for the increased processor activity.“ she informed her friend, who nodded, returning to her position between her legs immediately. </p><p>She couldn‘t keep at it for long though. After a few minutes of eating the hologram out, Light Hope was already reduced to a moaning mess. Mara had to keep both hands on her hips to keep her from thrusting up too violently. She guessed she was sufficiently prepared. It was time.</p><p>Mara released Light Hope‘s clit and sat up. She crawled over to the side of the bed, leaning down to retrieve some lube out of her bedside drawer. Holding it in her hand, she went back to the hologram, who was lying in the middle of the bed, pretty worked up by now.</p><p>„What position do you want to do this in?“ Mara asked. Light Hope shrugged. </p><p>„Any position is fine with me. Just choose one you like. I do not mind.“</p><p>Mara‘s thoughts raced. It wasn‘t really important to her, but there was one position she had wanted to try out. She smiled at the hologram, who was currently still on her back, staring up at her expectantly. She leaned down until her mouth was placed directly beside a blue ear.</p><p>„I‘m gonna strap you from behind, then.“ she whispered and Light Hope produced a needy whimper at that. Mara smiled to herself, satisfied by that reaction.</p><p>„Okay, lay down like this.“ Mara told her, sitting up again and guiding Light Hope to turn around, laying her upper body down on the bed. Light Hope turned her head sideways and looked back at the brunette kneeling behind her. Mara gestured for her to prop herself up on her hands and knees.</p><p>„You have to tell me how you‘re feeling at all times. If it gets uncomfortable for you in any way, tell me immediately.“</p><p>„I will do that.“ Light Hope said. „Mara. Be assured that I trust you.“</p><p>Mara nodded, leaning forward to cover Light Hope‘s back with her body, exhaling a shaky breath at the feeling. The hologram‘s ass molded perfectly against her groin, the already attached strap rubbing impatiently in between her legs. Light Hope moaned, pressing back against it, chasing the friction. The brunette let her hands travel over the body of the woman in front of her, reveling in the little gasps the hologram produced when she reached her breasts and then, the apex of her thighs.</p><p>„Just in case I was not explicit enough about the matter at hand: I am ready, Mara.“ Light Hope stated and Mara could practically feel the impatience in her voice. She smiled to herself, popping the cap of the lube open with her thumb.</p><p>„Duly noted.“ Mara said, squeezing some of the clear liquid over her hands, warming it up. She brought her hands down to the strap, spreading the lubrication over it generously. After that she brought her still glistening hand between the holograms legs, applying the rest of the lube directly on Light Hope‘s pussy, who, judging by her strangled moan, apparently approved of this.</p><p>With one hand on the toy, she guided it to Light Hope‘s entrance. The other hand was placed on the holograms hip, holding her still.</p><p>„Do it, Mara.“ Light Hope had her head turned, looking back at her intently. She tried pressing her hips backwards against the head of the strap, but Mara held her in place.</p><p>„Easy, Hope.“ she said, gripping her strap and bringing the head up to her hole, letting it push against it slightly. She wanted to enter her as slowly as possible, so Hope could get accustomed to the feeling of being filled. Her plan didn‘t work though, because as soon as she had brought the toy to her entrance, Hope pressed back against it with impatience and - because of the abundant amount of lube - it slipped inside quite easily. With the tip already buried inside of her, Light Hope‘s arms began to quiver with the effort to hold herself up as a drawn-out groan escaped her lips. Mara paused, but Light Hope seemed eager for her to continue moving, so she proceeded to enter her slowly, closely monitoring the hologram‘s reactions. Fortunately, the hologram didn‘t seem uncomfortable. Her eyes were closed, brows drawn together, but she pressed back against Mara, welcoming the strap inside of her. Soon, Mara was buried to the hilt inside of her blue, slightly transparent body. She could see the outline of the strap buried inside of her friend. This fact was turning her on beyond belief.</p><p>Light Hope was gasping in wonder under her. Being filled by Mara was satisfying a part of her she hadn‘t even known existed. She lowered herself onto her elbows, her ass up in the air, offering herself even more. </p><p>Mara was grasping her hips with both hands now. She backed out a bit, then pushed forward again, filling the hologram up again. When skin slapped against skin, Light Hope‘s moan mingled with Mara‘s, who felt the base of the toy rubbing against her clit.</p><p>She repeated the motion, driving into Light Hope, who was still on her elbows. This changed angle was only enhancing her experience. She moaned again at the impact, pushing her ass back against her. Mara was very pleased by the holograms reaction. She would have never guessed that Light Hope seemed to like bottoming /this much/. But it was undeniable. After a couple thrusts, the hologram was actually meeting her, pressing backwards, impaling herself on the strap. It was a breathtaking sight, really. Light Hope was a complete mess, as Mara kept fucking into her with an increasing pace.</p><p>The hologram blindly reached behind her with one hand, searching for something. Mara took Light Hope‘s searching hand in her own and the hologram clutched it tightly, apparently needing it as some kind of anchor. The brunette squeezed back in response, reassuring her partner.</p><p>Her thrusts gained in intensity as she was continuing to drive into the hologram. Both women were moaning desperately now and Mara felt herself edging closer and closer to her own release. Before she could ask Light Hope how close she was, the hologram began shuddering underneath her. Mara watched as she fell apart in front of her eyes. </p><p>Light Hope felt her own walls fluttering against the strap that was buried deep inside of her. Mara didn‘t slow down, instead she kept hitting that particular spot inside of her over and over again. The hologram kept raising her ass, trying to open herself up even more, taking all of Mara inside of her. She couldn‘t control her vocal responses anymore and she was certain she was loudly whimpering by now. Her eyes were pressed shut, so she wouldn‘t have to process any visuals. It was all too much already. The pleasure flooding through her was threatening to overload her system. The result would be an emergency shut-down and she definetly wouldn‘t need that right now.</p><p>Slowly, she was coming down from her high. The hologram had just experienced her most powerful orgasm and she was still shaking from it. She faintly registered Mara pulling out of her and she instantly crashed on her stomach, her eyes still closed. She was way too spent to do anything right now, still feeling the aftershocks of her climax coursing through her system. The brunette extracted herself from the purple strap, flinging it behind her carelessly.</p><p>Light Hope realized that Mara was urging her on to roll herself over to her back and the hologram complied wordlessly. She gasped out in shock as she felt the humans mouth latch onto her still sensitive clit as soon as her back had hit the sheets. The hologram couldn’t prevent her hips from jerking against Mara involuntarily. Mara’s mouth was firmly on her though, and she seemed to practically swallow her, sucking her clit lightly into her mouth. Light Hope was way too sensitive right now and she felt herself beginning to glitch.</p><p>„Mara…“ she tried, as she felt the other woman‘s tongue travel even further down. </p><p>„What…?“ the hologram exclaimed in surprise as she felt Mara‘s hands on her buttcheeks, lifting her off the bed. She realized that the brunette’s tongue was lightly circling her other hole. Light Hope‘s eyes opened and she glanced down, the bobbing head of Mara buried between her legs. She pressed her ass forward, intrigued by this new feeling. What was it called again? Rimming? The hologram did know that it existed in the variety of human sexual activity but had never initiated it or even thought about being on the receiving end of it. She was astonished to find out that it was very pleasurable to her. Mara raised her head to look back at the hologram, grinning.</p><p>„You like that, right?“ she reassured herself, although the question was somewhat unnecessary because Light Hope had been grinding herself against her mouth only seconds before.</p><p>„Affirmative. It creates a very intense feeling for me.“ Her voice was breathless again. </p><p>Mara dipped down again, alternating her little licks and sucks between both holes. Because Light Hope was a hologram, she was very pristine, practically germ free on every part of her body. Mara would be damned if she wouldn‘t make good use of that.</p><p>Her own hand was shoved between her legs, as she was pleasuring herself while she kept eating the hologram out. Light Hope was getting close again, not that it was particularily hard to tell. She was bucking wildly against her face, her vocal modulators very high pitched now. Mara loved to see the hologram this uninhibited. </p><p>„Mara, I‘m…“ the hologram tried again but she couldn‘t finish her sentence as Mara had decided to cover her clit right at this moment, pressing her tongue down and sucking it into her mouth. She was rewarded with the most desperate moan she had ever heard leaving the holograms mouth and Mara felt herself beginning to crumble. She was rubbing against her own clit vigorously, climaxing hard but never stopping to please the hologram with her tongue. Suddenly, Light Hope was joining her, in an even more powerful fashion than during her first orgasm. She felt her trashing under her relentless tongue, arching off the bed and -</p><p>Everything went black. Mara didn‘t realize at first, thinking it was her orgasm playing tricks on her, but when she had calmed down a little, she realized it was indeed pitch black all around her.</p><p>Mara let out a breath. Realistically, she knew it had to happen eventually. Light Hope had obviously overloaded her sensors and had shut down because of it. Selfishly, Mara was glad that it happened /after/ they had finished. Well, technically, it happened during, at least for the hologram. Mara grimaced to herself. She probably should have slowed down a little.</p><p>After a couple minutes, the lights returned and Mara heard the faint humming of the computer restarting itself. Seconds after, Light Hope rematerialized on her bed, in the same position as before, head still thrown back, panting heavily.</p><p>„Welcome back, Hope.“ Mara said, kissing the inside of one blue thigh and the hologram shuddered. „That seemed to be really intense for you.“</p><p>Light Hope rolled her eyes at her weakly. „By all means. I had an emergency shutdown.“</p><p>Mara chuckled lightly. „I‘m so sorry, Hope.“</p><p>Light Hope huffed but gestured for Mara to come up to her and into her open arms. Mara cuddled close to her, her face close to the holograms.</p><p>„Do not be sorry. I guess climaxing in close succession like this poses a danger of overloading my system. But even though I shut down in the middle of it, I‘ve never experienced something so overwhelmingly pleasurable. We just have to recall this incident next time and take a little more time.“ She dipped her head and covered Mara‘s lips with her own. Their kiss was sweet and loving.</p><p>Mara gently caressed the other‘s chest, the pads of her fingers traveling gently across her skin. This time, her movements slowed down quickly and soon, she fell asleep. Light Hope gladly held her through the night, nuzzling her face into her hair and inhaling her scent, cherishing every minute until the brunette would wake up again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OOOF</p><p>I hope this didn‘t disappoint. Tbh I had lots of fun writing bottom!Light Hope. I was kinda surprised myself about how good it actually fits. I hope I‘m not the only one haha.</p><p>Thank you for reading and leaving kudos and commenting. You guys are the BEST!</p><p>Have a wonderful day :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>